Little Moments
by UnderTwilight
Summary: Moments between Midna and Link during the course of Twilight Princess. Medium MidLink. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Absorbing Light

_**Absorbing Light**_

* * *

Midna lay in the soft grass outlying the silvery Lake Hylia, feeling her skin warm under the glowing sun. A subtle breeze blew overhead, cooling her when she most needed it. Her mask lay beside her, allowing her fluorescent hair to sprawl out in the greenery.

Link held onto her hand, laying alongside her, dozing underneath the glory he could now relish. His breath smoothed out, showing he'd fallen into sleep.

Midna stared at the boy, admiring every crook of his face, every scar she could see. He was flawless. She was a frailty.

A particularly large scar was revealed when the wind blew his shirt upward. The gash ran up his stomach, and along his hips. Midna reached out to touch it, and ran her soft fingers along his body.

 _Poor boy… poor, poor boy._

Her dainty fingers gripped harder to his calloused ones, squeezing.

She'd absorb his light, even if it would kill her.

* * *

 _Absorbing Light is meant to show how much Midna truly cared for Link, though she never wished to admit it to his face, or any else's. If you guys have any recommendations for the next moments, let me know!_

 _Until then,_

 _~ Twilight_


	2. Dog Breath

**_Dog Breath_**

* * *

A distant voice slowly became audible, growing louder with each passing moment as it came closer to the southern border of Hyrule Field.

"-behind! You and your stupid-"

Another bark followed by a series of quieter growls and yips interrupted by the feminine voice before it could finish.

"You know full well that I can't understand a word you say in this form, dog-breath! That's another thing, why do you insist on traveling as a wolf if you don't need to warp?!"

Another bark, though this time, the source was clearly visible. A great wolf was running at full sprint through Hyrule Field, the impressive pace at which it ran was apparently easy for it to keep up. It's fur was a deep gray, tinged with silver. A pure white streamed across the underbelly, and curved around the powerful shoulder and hip muscles it possessed, before trailing off into gray fur once more. A pure white marking lay perfectly on its forehead, just in-between its piercing blue eyes.

It was no normal wolf, and that was easy to tell. The fur on the back of its neck stood up, similar to a lion's mane, and both of its pointed ears were pierced with a simple blue loop. A shackle confined itself to the wolf's left paw, leaving four chain links slithering behind it, evidently from a time the wolf was a prisoner.

If the wolf itself wasn't enough to convince passerby of its abnormality, then the thing on its back would. It was an imp, for lack of a better word. She had fierce crimson eyes, set in between yellow sockets. Her figure was curved, matching the black and white swirled markings along her nude body. Turquoise markings, not unlike tribal tattoos marked her ears, hips, arms, and hands, contrasting with the orange air dripping form the back of a curious stone helm, which covered one of her ferocious eyes.

The imp's face was currently twisted into a menacing scowl, a single jagged and savage fang poking out of the left side of her mouth.

"You're such a stupid human! What happened to my obedient servant? Now all you want to do is run around like this and explore the most random corners of the land!" She threw her arms up in the air, exaggerating her exhaustion with the wolf.

Below her, the wolf huffed and put on a burst of speed, nearly dislodging the imp form his back. She yelped in sudden alarm as her lower half was lifted off his back. Her dainty hands clung to his thick neck, wrapping around it as far as they could reach.

Once the pair had slowed to a more manageable pace, the imp pulled her body onto the wolf, and back up into a sitting position.

"Is this the thanks I get for all my help?!" She fumed, a red tint staining her cheeks. She huffed and then reached out to grab one of the wolf's ears.

To anyone, or anything, that might've been watching the two, they would've been treated to the amusing sight of the imp twisting the wolf's ear. The wolf yelped in pain and jerked away from her, tripping over its own feet in the process.

The end result: the wolf - Link - and the imp - Midna - went sprawling head-over-heels to the ground, sliding a good distance before finally coming to a stop.

The wolf was immediately on its feet and growling at the imp, an intimidating sight for sure, due to the fact the wolf was at least three feet at the shoulder.

Midna paid the growling no mind, and instead she pushed herself back on her feet, and floated towards Link. Once she was within arms length of the still-growling animal, she abruptly lashed out and whacked it on the nose.

The wolf stumbled back and shook its head, blinking its vision back into focus in a very human-like manner. He huffed in only what could've been resignation when he felt a familiar presence land on his back.

Midna, now grinning like a fool, kicked her feet into his sides, as if he were a horse. "Come on! You've wasted enough time today as it is; we don't have time for your antics anymore! Let's go!"

Link huffed once more, though this time it was in disbelief, and took off running again, before throwing an exasperated glare to Midna.

"Don't look at me that way," she snapped. "You have more important things to do with our time than waste it, wolf-boy!"

The wolf growled again, causing another dirty scowl to smear across the imp's features.

"I think you need a lesson in respect for your superiors," she said as she pulled her body over his head, leaning in his furry ears.

Before Link knew what was going on, Midna had grabbed the furred skin on one of his cheeks and stretched it out to the side with all of her strength. He immediately turned in that direction without thinking about it, while the imp on his back made a nuisance of herself toying with his cheeks.

Link shook his head, a futile attempt to stop the girl from tearing at his skin.

Of course, preoccupied with Midna and her endless quest to do anything and everything to irritate him, he failed to notice where exactly he was running to.

It came as a great surprise when he had collided headfirst into a tree.

Midna fell off his back, clutching her sides as she broke down laughing uproariously. She rolled around in the grass, her crimson eyes eventually becoming wet with hysterical tears.

Link shook his head and sat back on his heavy haunches. He was seeing stars and his balance was absolutely horrid form the impact with such a sturdy tree trunk. He attempted to force himself back on his feet, and action he immediately regretted.

The wolf stumbled and tripped over his own feet as he backpedaled, flipping unceremoniously onto his back.

Midna's howling laughter only increased.

Link sighed as well as he could in his current form and resolved to wait until he could see straight to get back at her.

After about half a minute, Link rose, cautiously stepping paw after paw.

Midna was still screeching a few feet away from him.

The edges of his mouth curled upward into a grin, an expression that was certainly unusual on the face of a wolf.

Link barked a few times to get Midna's attention, and the growled menacingly as he approached her.

The imp only grinned up at him, wiping the last bit of the moisture form her blood-red eyes.

"You… you…" she tried, only to trail off into giggling fits. She forced herself to take in a deep breath of air. "That was… the funniest thing I've ever seen you do, Linky."

She ginned even as Link came to stand closer to her. He placed a massive paw on her stomach, holding her to the ground for the time being. Though both knew she could get away if she tried, Midna made no effort to move.

"You don't scare me, dog-breath," she said, clearly amused.

The wolf bent down further, his face now just a mere inch or two from hers. He glared at her through his growling.

"Oooh," Midna mocked as she threw her hands into the air. "Da big scawy wolf is gonna eat me!" she cooed.

The pair stared at each other for a long moment after that, a silent battle taking place between them.

Finally, Link huffed and glanced away.

Midna grinned.

She opened her mouth to say a snarky remark, but the wolf holding her down suddenly turned back at he, a glint in his eye that she certainly didn't like the look of.

Link let his long, canine tongue fall from his mouth to give her a good lick, straight up the middle of her soft face.

"EWWW!"

She scrambled away from him, spitting and sputtering on the ground while her arms frantically scraped away the dog saliva that coated her.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! EW!" she canted softly, like a mantra, as she started to rub the side of her face on the grass.

Midna grimaced, suddenly becoming aware of the guffawing Link was doing, the closest to a fit of laughter in his lupine body.

She spun to face him. her face red and a very heavy scowl on her mouth.

"You think this is funny?!"

She'd meant it to be intimidating, but with the blades of grass stuck to the side of her face and the current shade of red she'd taken on, it only served to fuel Link's amusement.

Link rolled around in the grass, guffawing still, in what only could be throes of laughter.

Midna huffed and turned away from him. She plopped down on the grass and removed her helmet to get at the mess Link had made of her face.

In truth, it was mostly gone, but she wouldn't let him know that.

The relationship she and Link shared was strange; they would be at each other's throats on minutes, and have a tender moment the next. Link wasn't much of a talker, and he certainly didn't anger easily, but her goading had mad him snap enough times that she knew when he was kidding and when he wasn't now. She'd even gotten good enough at reading his face that they could communicate in complete silence at times.

Midna let her hands fall to the grass between her legs as she heaved a sigh at looked to the sky.

It was really the only thing keeping them sane in the war, their relationship.

She was a princess with an entire world to look after. Her people were turned into mindless monsters by the Usurper King, Zant, and her world was actually in serious danger of collapsing all together. When she'd first been force into the World of Light, she'd been a complete wreck.

Without Link, there was no doubt in her mind that she still would've been a complete wreck.

A tiny smile graced her lips as her thoughts shifted to the green-clad-hero-in-the-making. He, like her, had an entire world to care for. He never backed down. He never faltered. He was a pillar of strength for anyone who needed it.

He was her pillar.

* * *

 _Here's the second moment! Let me know how it is, by favoriting, following, and/or reviewing!_

 _You can also post ideas for new moments, and I will gladly write them_

 _Love ya!_

 _~Twilight_


	3. Sharing

**_Sharing_**

* * *

"Link! You idiot!" Midna's screech rang in Link's pointed ears as he looked into her crimson eye. He had rented a room in the inn, only to realize Midna wasn't to keen on the idea of sharing a bed…

"Look, Midna, I didn't want to reveal you, or have to ask for an extra bed without an obvious reason."

A hand touched her hip gently; a modest touch.

She pushed him away.

"I don't care! I don't want things to get… awkward," The imp uttered the last sentence, as if it were a curse. A pink tint stained her pale blue cheeks. Midna's fury melted away suddenly, as if it never happened.

And then: a yawn escaped her small mouth.

"I'll let you have the bigger half, okay?" A goofy smile spread across Link's face as he grinned down at the tired imp.

"Fine."

* * *

Link stepped out of the small bathroom, walking back into the room where the imp lay waiting. He looked to her, her curvaceous figured wrapped around the sheets. Her mask sat, untouched, on the floor, leaving her hair to flow free onto her pillow.

Link walked to his side of the bed, admiring her sleeping figure. In the dark, each turquoise marking glowed, emanating a strange light on the boy's face. Yes, he thought she was beautiful, in her own way, and the way he loved now.

He slid onto the bed, careful not to wake Midna up; he knew she'd be furious, and pressed his bare chest to her back. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders gingerly, and drifted asleep.

* * *

Midna woke to the bright light streaming through windows on either side of the bed she lay in. The warmth spread across her body, radiating along her black markings.

She felt a tough presence gripping her shoulders, and looked down to find a calloused hand on her tiny arms and chest. With a long look back, Midna discovered the face of her slave pressed against the back of head, buried in her hair, his bare middle against her lower body. He was holding onto her.

She felt a warmth flood into her face, and no matter how hard she tried to hide it, it remained there. Thoughts whirled in Midna's mind.

 _Why is he holding me? Why do I like this_ so _much?_

She shook the feelings away as much as she could, and to _improve_ the situation, her small leg rammed into his stomach with a proud amount of force.

"Gah!" Link's scream rattled the imp's ears, and he hurled back, grasping his now incredibly sore, abdomen.

Midna flipped her body around, eager to see what pain she caused.

"Midna! Why in Hylia's name would you do that?!" his face was flushed, and he was obviously in pain. Tears hid inside his sockets, but were pushed back immediately.

"You were holding onto me," Her face gained a tint once more as she gazed upon the partially undressed boy in front of her. "and I didn't like it."

Link looked to her, confused.

"You're such a dumb boy."

"You're insane," A goofy grin split his previously stern face and traced Midna's features quickly.

"What'chu looking at?"

"You."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Why did you want to?"

An equal amount of pink tinge appeared on Link.

"Why are you asking questions?"

Midna smirked at this.

"Because I want to."

"Why did you want to?"

"Because I like hearing your voice, however rare that it is heard."

Link moved closer, praying silently another agonizing pain wouldn't strike him for doing his next motive.

"Affectionate as always, little Midna," Link's voice was soft and comforting.

"I try not to be, wolf-boy," Her feral tooth once again appeared as her smile spread apart into a mad grin.

Link pressed his tough lips against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"You needn't be."

* * *

 _Okay! Yay! This one was meant to show Midna's kind of sadistic side, along with her hidden love for Link, all while revealing his love for her, too. It was actually hard to write, since I didn't want it to seem sexual or romantic; just cute._

 _Anyways, I'd like to thank **SilverChrysanth** and **TMK0009** for following/favoriting this story! Big kisses for y'all!_

 _Let me know how this is, and please review, favorite, and/or follow!_

 _Love ya!_

 _~ Twilight_


	4. The Cave of Waste-your-Whole-Day-Here

_**The "Cave of Waste-your-Whole Day-Here"**_

* * *

Link and Midna dredged out of the Cave of Ordeals. Link, torn up and beat was exhausted, slowly pacing behind his now floating companion. Blood trickled down his forehead, sticking to his neck. His muscular arms were cut and bruised, and blood stained his torso. Each step was a mighty and unmatched pain to him.

"Ugh…" Midna reached the exit, and flew out to the frozen desert. Night had fallen, and cold breezes chilled the couple's bones.

"Cave of Ordeals? More like the cave of waste-your-whole day-here!" The imp scoffed. Her body glowed a vibrant blue in the dark, lighting the path.

Link fell onto his knees behind her, going unnoticed, and each huff of pain falling onto deaf ears. The searing throb in his body was not going away…

"If I had known the last reward was to be a bottle of tears from some semi-naked chick…" She began, her voice trailing into sarcastic irritation. "I would've just punched the first one in the face and save us the whole thing."

Link fell into the sand, his knees giving below him. A heavy "paf" sounded from behind her, and Midna whipped around to find her beaten hero in the sand.

Alarmed, the imp rushed around him, "Hey! What's wrong? You didn't get poisoned or something, did you!?" His body lay limp in the sand, shivering in uncontrollable spasms.

"Link!" Midna reached to his face and sat next to the boy.

He looked to her concerned face, watching the sarcastic imp fade into a loving companion. A smile crossed his features as he looked up to her, hoping this wouldn't be the time he could.

"Can we rest a bit? I'm so exhausted…" Link tried his best to talk, though each word was a pain in his chest.

"We're in the middle of the goddess-damned desert! We'll freeze to death!" Midna flew into the air above him once more, and threw her small arms up.

Noticing no response, she turned once more to find the boy asleep, his head resting atop his calloused and bloody hand. She sighed gently.

She dragged some sticks over to him, and lit a tiny fire with her dark magic. Though it was small, the warmth was sufficient. Midna leaned against him, and combed his hair back with her nails.

"You're unbelievable…" Her voice was tinged with worry for Link. She clung to his shirt, and gingerly unclasped it to look at the wounds.

A long gash ran up his hip, and slid up his stomach, grazing his torso entirely. Midna's finger ran alongside it, tracing the bloodstains on his tanned skin. Blood dripped from her nails, shimmering in the light of her own skin.

She watched as it fell from her nail and spread in the pale sand. The blood pooled in such a magical way, you wouldn't want to know what it truly was. A pattern enveloped in the sand, curving around each grain smoothly.

Midna looked to Link, and smiled softly.

"I couldn't imagine you believable, anyway."

* * *

[A/N] _Yay! More sadistic-ish Midna! I thought we needed some more sarcasm in here x3_

 _A huge thank you to **aXEL92** and **GlamAngel3766** for favoriting/following this story! Big kisses for you guys! 3_

 _Guys, please don't be a silent reader. I love to know what you have to say! Please support this story by following/favoriting/reviewing!_

 _Stay tuned! Same bat time, same bat channel (I think that's how it goes...)_

 _~ Twilight_


End file.
